Shinseimura
Shinseimura (新生村, Rebirth Village) sometimes called (Tsurīgakure no Sato)is the hidden village of the The Village Hidden in the Tree was founded by the first Numakage, and the 1st swamp Daiyamo collectively. most of the information regarding the village's past has been rewritten, and destroyed by an unknown faction that has come in and taken over the village, ruling with an iron hand. Much like other villages Numa, has a current Kage however he was usurped of his power, and his now solely the puppet of the faction, further oppressing the people, and robbing the city of its once former wealth. The village rest deep within a massive swamp area which is subjected to mostly warm temperatures and frequent rain. These wetlands was once the home of paradise for those who wanted to master Water Release but due to the events that lead to the village siege, it has become desolate of any such happiness. History Age of Discovery In an Unknown era and Age it was said that Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki traveled the world and once spread his teachings to this area, he later left a few of his disciples to later create a land and schooling area which would spread the ideals of peace, love, and prosperity to the land. For years this was the case as the land and area enjoyed a land free of violence, and malice, until later when a figure began to approach with teaching countering those of the Sage himself. The city itself is comprised of tall trees to which the villagers built homes and houses into and out of, which works well when it rains as protection since the rain within this bog is quite frequent. Most shinobi of this village specialize in Water and Earth based techniques. More so being able to create more mud based techniques, and use pre-existing water. Shinobi of this village also have shown the ability to create unique medicines since certain herbs that can only be found within this village, making most of their medical shinobi the most profound in the world. Though the area has a tribal appearance, it is extremely wealthy, and has uses its herbs and food as ways to gather wealth, and influence within the world and be on par with one of the great nations. On that token they also have created unique varieties of poison, that are indigenous to the village, meaning the antidotes can only be created by those from this area. The Rival and once friend of the Sage know as Fa' rao began to teach out against the ideals of his friend, believing them to be pipe dreams, and ideals that could offer no substance. With these constant and frequent visit he began to convince others of this way seeking peace by way of violence, and before long these differing ideals among the people led to conflict within, on small stages. At first it would be riots, and uprising and loud arguments, however in time it would fester into perhaps one of the bloodiest ages within the cities limit. As man was pitted against women, and children stood against parents, the peace was gone. The city now became a war zone of ideals, and these once peaceful people took of violence to protect their beliefs. This age alone ushered in what was without question one of the bloodiest years of the village, where terrorism, and ware reigns supreme for years on end with no end in sight. Age of Conflict What started as just the beginning, of differing ideals, later became public execution, as the city winded up becoming a lawless area, Marital Law was in effect and the village was divided among those who believed in the teachings of Fa' rao, and those who believed in the teachings of Hagoromo. As generations passed and the teachings became more and more tampered with by the elders of the village the message in both ideals were lost, all that remained were two opposing sides looking to inflict their will on the opposite side by force. For the period of this age the violence was like that of a hydra, you kill of one who appeared to be a leader, another stood in his place and rose to fame, however this trend would end when two men from opposing sides would come to power, creating chaos on a scale that made the prior violence look like mere child play. These men who names were removed from history came into power looking to assert their will and dominance over the other, but not by direct violence, but by destroying their youth. The leader of the Fa' rao led beliefs, remembered only as the "Disciple", began a tactic which was based on attacking academies, and the ninja schools of the youth. By effectively destroying their youth, the disciple could ensure there was no future to those who followed the Sage himself. Ninjutsu teaching which at once was peace became weapons of mass destruction as the disciple, unleashed nasty an unholy jutsu attacking anyone in his path, ever his own men if they did not follow the rules given to them by Lord Fa' rao as he affectionately called him. This escalation in violence reached bounds so high that those of his own beliefs began to speak out about his pure love of violence and reason for taking charge. Over time he would find that the same people who once had his back began to band together with the disciple of the Sage, and created an alliance which was solely based on ending his reign of terror. After constant battles, and endless years of violence it took one man to unite both sides under a banner to stop him of his crimes, and evil, and once the two sides banded together nothing could stop them, as eventually the disciple and all those who followed him were killed, and those who gave up and surrendered were thrown out o the village never to return. Age of Conversion After the man known as the disciple was killed, and those who followed him were either killed or run from the village, those left over were left without direction, purpose or insight. The large battles in order to kill the disciple did so much damage their was little left of either ideals to protect. Instead using the alliance to kill the disciple the two sidex banded together, and created their own ideals coming to a cease-fire on both sides. For a time coming down with a common truce, and mission statement to which could represent the now conjoined sides. Gone were the days of terrorist violence and senseless banter, as now these same sides that were once separated under ideals, now were united among common goals. History states that the disciple single handily took on the violence by himself and led each side to peace, while the truth has been tampered with over time, the disciple did in fact give the village the fresh start it needed in order to end the violence. Once the sides came under a single understanding treating each other as family they were able to share their wealth and converge on ways to enhance the growth of the greater good, and focus on the village itself. This understanding led to the the great prosperity that was soon begin in the Shinseimura Village. Known as the Rebirth village, later called the Hidden Swamp Village. Age of Reclamation This upcoming age allowed the land to heal from the days of war and blood, and nature once again flourished in the area, The people tok care of the swamp and all the natural resources it had to offer, and in time began to trade using merchants, and liason to gain wealth and influence. Their indigenous herbs and poisons that could only be found in this village allowed them to open trades of goods with other villages. Spices, flowers and antidotes were soon manifactured, and village and Lands from great and small began to trade with Shinseimura. Their gathered wealth and influence was used to open academies, schools fund the village and other various locations within the village. Their military prowess expanded as well, although in a de-armed state, they had the necessary firepower to battle even one of the great nations. Their new profound growth in power did not all come with happiness and joy, other village feared their new found power and took measures to move against them if need be. Often times agents were sent to investigate the villages and their resources to keep count, however due to the villages location, and swamp like area it has been hard for most to get their and successfully infiltrate the village barrier. Shinseimura at one point and never been successfully invaded, a feat they were proud of. Sadly this new found attention would cost them, and they would attract the attention of one of the more secretive groups within the shinobi world. Age of Schism Clans Trivia